For a variety of situations and reasons, it may be desirable to control. monitor and validate people's access to an area of interest. For example, it is not uncommon to include a gate to block entrance to a parking lot or secured facility. In another example, mass transit systems, such as subways, often include some form of entrance control to enforce fare payment to ride the subway. Also, other places, like concert halls, stadiums, etc., still have conventional paper tickets, and people are employed to physically validate each individual ticket.
Controlling access to these areas can be automated. For example, a user has a card key, and a reader is installed at a locked entrance. To gain access to the area, the user inserts his card key into the reader or places it in very close proximity to the reader so the reader can read the card key. The information transmitted from the card key may be an ID and/or other information for the user and is processed through appropriate business rules to determine if the user is authorized to access the area. If the user is determined to be authorized, the door is unlocked and the user is allowed to enter.
In other examples, instead of being automated, a person is responsible for monitoring or controlling an area. For example, a security guard is responsible for checking people entering an area. In another example, passengers purchase tickets to ride on a train and after the passengers are on the train, a train conductor checks each person to determine if they have a ticket.
In the situations described above, either a user is required to have to carry an additional card key and physically present the card key to the reader to gain access to the restricted area, which can be a major inconvenience, or personnel, such as a security guard or a train conductor, are needed to control or monitor an area, which is not always cost effective and is susceptible to human error. Furthermore, the security of conventional systems is not optimal. In conventional systems, security codes used to validate the card keys are often stored on readers, and encoded into the card keys. They are highly susceptible to hacking and as a result create a vulnerability of providing unauthorized access to restricted areas.